A Sword, A Mission, and Rum
by WhiteWave6621
Summary: Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and the crew of the Black Pearl join together on a rescue mission. The price of failure? Death, imprisonment, and worst of all...no rum!
1. Rum Talk

RUM TALK  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own POTC or any characters or settings from it  
  
"You know, mate, if you ever get bored of that old tie to Elizabeth.I know an excellent lass for you. Excellent!" Captain Jack Sparrow exclaimed, waving his arms in the air for show. One hand clutched tightly a bottle of rum two thirds empty.  
  
"Really Jack?" Asked his younger companion, William Turner with a grin. He too was holding a bottle of rum. The difference was Will's was still nearly full. "And what might this, young lass's name be?"  
  
"Anna Maria!" Jack exclaimed drunkenly. He took a long sip of rum. "Hard worker, still got some looks 'bout her. Yes, great woman." He took another swallow of rum. "Wait a minute."  
  
"Yes Jack?" Asked Will in an amused tone. Jack jumped up quickly, waving the rum bottle and nearly sloshing the liquid out.  
  
"Captain, Captain! How many times mate? Captain Jack!" He roared. Will grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry. Captain Jack?" At this, Jack smiled and flopped back down onto the steps where they were sitting.  
  
"What were we talking about?" Jack put a finger to his lips and lapsed into silence. "Anna Maria!" Suddenly, anger crossed onto his face. "Up you go lad!" He yelled. "Anna Maria is not for you! Lass is on my crew! Mine! I'm the captain!" He pulled out his sword and waved it in the air.  
  
"Right Jack,"  
  
"Captain!" Shouted Jack.  
  
"Captain Jack, she's all yours." Will said good naturedly. Jack smiled drunkenly and sat down again.  
  
"Right you are, mate. Mine." Jack dropped his sword and reached up to his hat. "So, that girl of yours," He squinted, trying to remember. His face broke into a great smile and he laughed, tilting his head back. "Elizabeth! Wonderful dancer!" He said. Once more, anger rushed to Jack's face. "My rum! She burned me rum!" He stood up quickly, waving his rum more, finally achieving sloshing it out of the bottle. Will stood up, sensing an argument.  
  
"But now she gave you more rum!" Will countered.  
  
"No!" Yelled Jack, gesturing extravagantly. "She owes me mate! Ten, no, a HUNDRED bottles of rum!" He shouted. He began to head towards the door that led inside, to where Elizabeth was. Will was worried for Elizabeth's sake, and spotted Jack's dropped sword. He picked it up quickly and concentrated. He threw the sword, and it landed correctly, locking the door from Jack's use. Jack stared at it.  
  
"Why do you always have to throw the bloody swords in the bloody doors!" Jack shouted drunkenly. Will hurried over and looked through the glass panels in the door. He caught Elizabeth's eye and she nodded. Will quickly wrenched the sword out of the door and grabbed Jack's arm.  
  
"Dinner Captain." He opened the door and walked inside. Jack smiled and clutched the rum tighter to him. Jack followed docilely, all disputes forgotten. They sat down to dinner. Jack heaped his plate with food and ate it all. He managed to finish of the rum before putting his head down and snoring loudly. Elizabeth and Will ignored this.  
  
"So, what did he mention this time?" Asked Elizabeth smiling.  
  
"Something about dancing." Will trailed off. Elizabeth laughed. "Then burning rum."  
  
"Figures." She laughed. "How many bottles do I owe him now?"  
  
"A hundred. Well, I'd best be getting Jack into a guest room. It seems he'll be our guest tonight." 


	2. Norrington's Proposal

(I DON'T OWN POTC, ANY CHARACTERS, OR THE BLACK PEARL)  
  
Will and Elizabeth lay in bed. Darkness consumed all around them. Elizabeth's head was resting on Will's chest. Both were sleepy, their eyes lurking behind half closed lids. Suddenly, from downstairs there was a sharp rap on their door. Both sat upright, instantly alert. Will grabbed Elizabeth's arm and then leaned close to her.  
  
"Stay here. Keep quiet." Then he got out of bed and pulled on his shirt. He headed quietly down the stairs of their house and approached the door.  
  
"Who's there?" He called quietly yet fiercely, quickly snatching Jack's sword up off the floor.  
  
"Mr. Turner, if you would be so kind as to open the door I must discuss something with you." Will knew the voice and with a sigh, unbolted the door. The door opened and in the dim moonlight stood Commodore Norrington.  
  
"Commodore." Will said, with a slight sneer cloaked under the words. The commodore stepped closer to Will and grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"You got the girl, Turner, you got the girl." He hissed as a reminder to be civil. The soldiers that accompanied the commodore stood in a line at attention. Will nodded slowly.  
  
"What do you need, Commodore? Surely this is an uncivilized hour to visit? Elizabeth and I have company, and we were heading off to bed ourselves." Will remarked somewhat coldly. The commodore smirked.  
  
"No doubt your visitor is none other than Sparrow, so the company really doesn't matter. Secondly, you have duty to do for your country."  
  
"And what would that be?" Asked Will. 'Can't be too bad,' Thought Will privately, 'building some structure, possibly a sword is needed.' "What service does my country need that requires my attention at this late hour?"  
  
"A rescue mission." Norrington said seriously.  
  
"Who has been taken? By what?" Will inquired.  
  
"Pirates undoubtedly did this crime. The victim was a young girl, my niece in fact." Will nodded.  
  
"The Pearl was not at fault, Commodore." Will snapped.  
  
"Of course not. The bloody pirates were probably from the Atlantis, a ship we've seen but failed to capture."  
  
"My expertise is not in pirating Commodore." Will reminded the man in front of him.  
  
"But no doubt Sparrow will help. If he doesn't, the price will be high."  
  
"What is the price?" Will asked. He was beginning to feel annoyed at the late intrusion.  
  
"We have the Pearl surrounded firstly. Secondly, he and his crew will be killed at his refusal." Will nodded hastily. 'Jack won't be pleased.' He thought. There was a racket suddenly, and Jack himself came crashing down the stairs. Cursing, Jack stood up. Apparently, the rum had mostly worn off.  
  
"Ahh, Jack Sparrow." The commodore sneered. Jack barely looked up before saying,  
  
"Captain. Cap," He broke off at once, seeing Norrington smiling viciously.  
  
"Well, I think I'll be going. Must be getting to bed. Great to see you Commodore. Sorry the wedding didn't work out. My sincere regrets. The crew of the Pearl will send you a bottle of rum, strike that, wine to make up for it. Must be going." Jack gushed, and began to head back up the stairs.  
  
"The Pearl has been surrounded Sparrow. Turner needs your help. For a rescue mission." Jack groaned lightly and rolled his head, turning his gaze to Will.  
  
"Couldn't wait until tomorrow, when I left harbor, could ya' boy?" He asked harshly. "Had to drag me into another mission. Wonderful." Jack sashayed down the stairs and into a chair.  
  
"I will take that to signify your agreement. The Pearl will set out tomorrow after the Atlantis. Now, Mr. Turner, if Elizabeth needs a place to stay tell her she is always welcome," Norrington began, smiling.  
  
"Elizabeth and I thank you, but she'll either accompany me on the Pearl or mind this home that we have built." Will snapped. The commodore stopped smiling and turned on his heel.  
  
"Good luck Turner. You had better not do anything foolish. And you Sparrow," Norrington added, looking over his shoulder, "That girl Anna Maria is quite the feisty pirate." Jack gave a fake smile.  
  
"Hm." Jack murmured in reply. As the commodore exited, Jack threw an angry look at Will. "This is entirely your fault mate."  
  
"Goodnight Jack." Will called, heading upstairs.  
  
"Captain!" Shouted Jack.  
  
"Goodnight Jack!" 


	3. Return to the Pearl

RETURN OF THE PEARL  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTC or any of the settings or characters from the movie. They belong to GoreVerbinski and the other producers and directors.  
  
Jack grumbled as he began to row the boat (a rowboat with three benches to sit on) towards the Black Pearl. Will sat on another bench, rowing as well. Elizabeth sat in the middle seat, gazing intently at the Pearl. Jack's bandanna barely moved in the wind. His dark, heavily rimmed eyes seemed to only draw pleasure from the Pearl. Elizabeth's dark blonde hair swirled around her hair in the wind. Will's chocolate colored eyes rested comfortably on the patches of water where the sun wasn't shinning. The sun was high overhead, and the water was glistening in the gaze of the sun.  
  
"Will," Drawled Jack, moving his head to see past Elizabeth, "Let's make this a quick trip, savvy? We hunt down the lass, kill the Atlantis's crew, and come back here to drop you and the wife off." Suddenly he smiled, the sun reflecting off the few golden teeth in his mouth. "A quick stop at Tortuga may be in order!" He laughed. Will hid a smile at his friends mannerisms. It felt good to be in the water, which was becoming a deep blue color the further they got from Port Royal. Will closed his eyes, loving the sound of the water sloshing gently against the boat. Jack's eyes were turned towards the Pearl, lapping up the sight of her. The tattered black sails seemed only to give the ship character to Jack.  
  
"Tortuga." Jack sighed again, thinking of the rowdy, uncontrollable island, and more importantly, the rum that awaited him there. Elizabeth broke her gaze from the Pearl and glanced sharply at Jack.  
  
"Jack, the poor girl is probably traumatized! A stop at Tortuga is not relevant. Being captured by pirates is no walk in the park!" She snapped.  
  
"Happened to you and look how you turned out." Jack teased. Elizabeth shot him a dirty look. "Elizabeth luv, have you ever thought that a bottle of rum a day would solve, all your problems?" Jack put an emphasis on the word 'all'. "When we were marooned luv, you were the lass of every man's dream!"  
  
Elizabeth snorted and the Pearl captured her gaze. Jack leaned forward, closer to Will.  
  
"Think somethins' wrong with your girl mate." He whispered. Will grinned and looked at Elizabeth. His smile faded Fear was written in her eyes. Her usually strong, brave eyes were filled with ice.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Will asked gently. Elizabeth jumped, still staring at the ship. "Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"Barbossa's ship." She murmured. Jack seemed offended.  
  
"Mine luv, mine. The Pearl is my ship!" He growled.  
  
"I can still see him on that bloody ship." Elizabeth muttered, a shiver running up her spine. Jack was muttering under his breath something that sounded like 'bloody ship? Bloody girls. Bloody soldiers.'  
  
"Why are you still afraid, Elizabeth?" Will was curious, and worried. Elizabeth had Will's hand in hers now, and was holding it tightly.  
  
"He used to run his hand down my cheek. He couldn't feel it, but I could. His eyes were like knives, and ice." Will's dark eyes flashed. He jumped up, angry.  
  
"I'll kill him!" he sneered loudly. The rowboat was bobbing dangerously now.  
  
"Incredibly brave lad, if he weren't already dead! Will, mate, sit," Jack was warning him. Then a wave caught the boat, and Will was thrown into the blue water.  
  
Elizabeth grabbed the sides of the boat and leaned over, looking for Will.  
  
"Will!" She screamed. She began to stand up. Jack leaned over and grabbed a handful of her skirt and yanked her down. "Jack where is he?" She asked. "Can he swim?" She asked desperately. Jack began to row again.  
  
"Course he can swim luv, he's a pirate! All pirates can swim. Now, if you want to be helpful, stop tipping the boat and go over to Will's bench slowly." Elizabeth managed to safely switch seats.  
  
"I don't see him!" Elizabeth was saying nervously. Jack rolled his eyes and continued rowing.  
  
"Well maybe he drowned then lass." Jack muttered. In a flash, Elizabeth was back in her original seat and reaching over to slap Jack. He caught her hand. "See luv, I've learned by now!" He grinned. In the next two seconds, Elizabeth's free hand was drawn back and slammed into Jack's cheek. She then crossed back to her seat. For a minute Jack stopped rowing, gingerly feeling his cheek. Annoyance crossed into his face, turning his dark eyes into slits. Then he began rowing again.  
  
"I didn't deserve that. Bloody girl." He kept muttering. Suddenly, Will's head was visible. He began to swim towards the boat. Jack's pistol lay in the bottom of the small craft. Jack saw Will swimming towards him and then the pistol. Swiftly, he snatched up the pistol and pointed it at Will. Will saw the pistol and hovered where he was.  
  
"Don't come near this boat mate. I don't want to swim with the fishes today." Suddenly, the pistol was snatched from his hands. Elizabeth now held the gun, and was pointing it at Will. Will's innocent eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Will, do you know how long it took me to get by hair like this?" She warned. Will began to swim towards the Pearl. They were only fifty feet from it. The other rowboats were a little behind them, as they all contained more people and were soldiers keeping rank. Will reached the Pearl first, and called up. Anna Maria saw him in the water.  
  
"Will!" She called. "What are ya' doin' down there?" She asked.  
  
"Fell overboard! Get me up!" He shouted back. His arms were tired from the swimming. He swam over to the boat and tried to find something to hold onto. But the ship was slippery with slime and water. Anna Maria disappeared for a minute, then returned with a rope. She tied one end to the railing on the boat, and threw the other end down to Will. Amazingly, the rope was long enough. Will began to climb up the ship, and finally landed on deck. Luckily, the water had been warm and the sun was hot. Will's dark brown hair was still pulled back by a piece of yarn. Soon, Elizabeth and Jack were on the Pearl too. Jack swaggered over to Anna Maria and kissed her head.  
  
"Thanks for keepin' my ship in top condition." Anna Maria gave a fake, sarcastic smile. Then Jack let anger slip onto his face.  
  
"And thanks for lettin' it get captured, luv!" She scowled now. A real scowl. Jack hurried up to the helm and ran his hands over the wood lovingly. Will took the steps two at a time and hurried over to Jack. Elizabeth followed Will.  
  
"The soldiers will be up soon." He whispered. Jack eyed the many rowboats that were coming up behind them. They were still about sixty feet behind.  
  
"Have we been told everything about this lass we're to gain?" He asked. Will thought a moment.  
  
"Yes. I suppose so." Jack grinned.  
  
"RAISE ANCHOR!" He commanded. The crew sprang to life instantly, pulling up the anchor. Jack smiled. "I love being captain." When the anchor had been almost totally raised, Jack walked to the end of the boat, where he could clearly see Norrington's rowboat.  
  
"COMMODORE NORRINGTON!" He shouted. "THANK YOU FOR MOVING US ALONG! WE'LL RETURN WITH THE LASS!" Jack glanced mischievously over at Will and Elizabeth, then returned his gaze to the commodore's boat. "ELIZABETH SENDS HER LOVE!" He shouted. He returned to the helm. "That should amuse him. And we're off!" 


	4. Aboard the Pearl

Aboard the Pearl  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTC or any characters/settings/plots. They belong to Disney!  
  
Jack and Will sat on deck, drinking rum with Gibbs. Night has come already, and Elizabeth joins them, sitting next to Will.  
  
"Jack?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Yes love?" Jack slurred the words.  
  
"Can I have a sip of your rum please?" She pleaded. Jack opened his eyes wide, then narrowed them.  
  
"No. I don't trust you. Ye' burned me' rum!" Growled Jack. He held his bottle of rum close to his chest. "Will, you give 'er yer' rum!" He snapped. Will shrugged and offered the bottle to Elizabeth. She shook her head.  
  
"Please Jack?" Whined Elizabeth. Jack glanced at his rum quickly. Elizabeth sidled up next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. Jack wordlessly handed her the bottle. She opened her mouth and poured a small amount of the liquid down her throat.  
  
"Tha's enough love!" Jack said quickly. Elizabeth took another sip. "S'enough!" Jack shouted. Elizabeth grinned mischievously and began to empty the bottle of rum over the side of the ship. Jack began to howl.  
  
"Told you she would go and ruin me' rum!" Jack growled at Will. Will sighed and snatched the rum from Elizabeth.  
  
"Will Turner don't you dare give that bottle back to him! I don't want the captain of our ship drunk!" Elizabeth argued. Will looked from Jack to Elizabeth.  
  
"Sorry mate." Will whispered as he handed the bottle to Elizabeth. Jack eyed him with a cruel glare.  
  
"Traitor." Jack hiccupped. "We'd best reach Tortuga soon!" He snarled. Will pulled Elizabeth away.  
  
"Elizabeth, don't take his rum away from him too many times please." Will begged. Elizabeth stared at him coolly.  
  
"So now you want to be a slobbering drunk too, Will?" She snapped.  
  
"No Elizabeth, it's just that.well, it's all he has!" Will muttered in a low voice so that Jack wouldn't overhear.  
  
"Heard that Will!" Jack called. He hurried over. "I've got the Pearl. And stay away from Anna Maria. Mine mate! My crew!" Jack shouted. Gibbs had wandered away, sipping his rum and shaking his head. But a cool voice sounded from behind Jack.  
  
"What were ya' sayin' Jack?" Jack began to turn towards the voice.  
  
"Well I was just tellin' young Will here that I've got other things besides rum, like the Pearl and Anna Mari.a." Jack gulped. Anna Maria stood in front of him. "Lovely to see you!" Jack smiled, his sun tanned face contorting oddly because of the rum effects. "You met my friend, William Turner. Great boy. My nephew actually.wonderful singing voice, like a crow, eunuch sadly enough!" Jack rambled.  
  
"Excuse me?" Will demanded from behind Jack. Jack was slowly backing away. Anna Maria was looking murderous, slowly advancing on Jack.  
  
"Almost feel bad for him!" Will commented as Jack ran into a room and looked the door. Anna Maria was pounding on the outside of the door, shaking and rattling it.  
  
"I've got the key Jack!" She yelled.  
  
"Captain! Captain!" Jack shouted back. Anna Maria opened the door and slammed it once she was inside. Various yelps and shouts came from the room. Will and Elizabeth watched curiously.  
  
"Well..." Elizabeth said slowly, leading Will away from the scene. "I wish I could have seen the commodore's face!" She finally admitted, laughing. Will smiled.  
  
"Should've been quite a scene!" Will added. Elizabeth was tracing Will's hand.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Would you be a pirate if I wanted you to be one?" She asked. Will looked surprised with his eyes all wide.  
  
"Maybe. Why?" He asked. He looked around. It would be wonderful to live on the sea. And get away from the commodore, and Governor Swann, who was always hinting to Will that Elizabeth and the commodore were really hitting it off.  
  
"I think I'm taking a liking to pirates." She purred. Jack looked down at her. She smiled guiltily. Will looked at her, then towards the door, which Jack and Anna Maria had disappeared through, and his eyes narrowed. Jack's stealing Elizabeth! Was his first thought. Will shook off Elizabeth's hand and pulled out his sword.  
  
"I'm going to kill him!" He snarled, running towards the door. Elizabeth jumped up.  
  
"Will? What are you doing?" Will knocked the door open and barreled through. Anna Maria was pushed out by Will, who promptly shut the door. Elizabeth ran to the door and listened intently as she got closer.  
  
"Mate? Why are you waving tha' bloody sword in my face?" Asked Jack. "Will?!" He shouted. Elizabeth ran faster. There were various sounds coming from the room again, such as things knocking over and falling down, including a thud that sounded suspiciously like a body falling. Elizabeth ran in.  
  
"Will!" She cried. "No!" But Will wasn't listening. Elizabeth ran out again, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Will came out, dragging a bound and gagged Jack who was looking extremely angry and confused.  
  
"First I'm going to stab you," Snarled Will, "then I'll throw you into the ocean, and if the fishes don't eat you first I'm going to bring you back up and give you the hanging you deserve!" He finished. He began to drag Jack towards the edge, where the water was especially dark in the faint moonlight.  
  
"Goodbye Jack!" Will muttered darkly. Jack shouted something through the gag that sounded a lot like 'captain.'  
  
"Wait!" Elizabeth screamed. She ran over and grabbed Will's arm. "Will! I wasn't talking about Jack! I was talking about you!" She clarified. Will looked shocked.  
  
"Oh!" He said quickly. "Oh." He then said, more slowly, looking down at Jack.  
  
"Sorry Captain!" He untied Jack.  
  
"I'll throw you off my ship as soon as we get back to Port Royal!" Growled Jack, slinking off. Will scratched his head, extremely embarrassed. He hoped it wouldn't be a long trip. Too much Jack was like too much rum.it led to trouble. 


	5. Jack's Quarters : An Unexpected Surprise

Jack's Quarters and An Unexpected Surprise  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, but Disney does!  
  
The sun had risen and Will and Elizabeth were waking up. Will felt the rocking of the ship under them and grinned. He had grown to love the sea lately. He pulled on his clothes and waited patiently for Elizabeth to get up and dress. They went on deck and waited for the rest of the crew to wake. Anna Maria hurried by them.  
  
"Go be useful, wake our dear captain, Will." She ordered. Will and Elizabeth went over to Jack's door and knocked. There was no answer. Will rapped harder. Still no answer. Elizabeth groaned.  
  
"For goodness sakes Will just open the door!" Will nodded and pushed open the door. Will and Elizabeth entered the room and dropped their jaws. Will's face wore an amused yet puzzled expression while Elizabeth looked shocked. The room was painted bright blue. On each wall was a painted a bright rainbow. One wall sported a field of grinning sunflowers. Another showed multi-colored dolphins leaping through an appropriately wavy ocean. The wall across from the door had a huge happy sun on the top left corner, shedding artificial light on a familiar looking pirate cartoon. The watercolor pirate held a large bottle of rum in one hand, and wore a sloppy smile. The room was cluttered with trash, but there were numerous fluffy pillows, each a bright color. Jack groaned and rolled over, nearly tumbling off his bed. He saw the two standing before him, and his kohl lined eyes widened.  
  
"This is awkward!" He acknowledged. The color had drained from his tan face.  
  
"Jack, what is this?" Elizabeth yelped.  
  
"Captain, love." He corrected her.  
  
"Captain then, why is your room covered in rainbows?" Will asked, an eyebrow raised. Jack blushed for a second.  
  
"Well, the room was just so dark and grim after Barbossa had it.I had to make it a happier place somehow!" He growled. "Get outta' here!" He growled. He hurried out of his room, pulling Elizabeth and Will with him. "Not a word." He muttered. They nodded, still grinning broadly. Jack strolled away from them, joining Anna Maria at the wheel, a smile adorning his tan face.  
  
"Morning love." Jack greeted her. She nodded in reply.  
  
"Excuse me a moment." He hurried down to Will.  
  
"Not a word leaks out to me crew, understand? They're banned from my quarters for that reason alone." Jack whispered. Will nodded, grinning, and dragged a finger across his lips.  
  
"My lips are sealed, Captain." Elizabeth smiled coyly and tugged on Will's arm.  
  
"Not from me, I hope." She purred. The two engaged in a long kiss. Jack watched in what seemed repulsion.  
  
"Pansy." He taunted. Will broke away from the kiss and glared at Jack.  
  
"Rainbows?" He sneered. Jack turned back to the helm, muttering under his breath.  
  
Sorry I haven't posted for awhile, I was on vacation. This chapter doesn't really seem to have a point, but the idea was given to me by a friend, so I posted it. Visit her story on Fictionpress.com, the story is called The Quest to Smile. Enjoy! It's written by Kittens. By the way, Kittens also wrote a LOTR fanfic for all those interested, called a Day at the Pool. 


	6. Tortuga

Tortuga  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own POTC, any characters or settings from it.  
  
Oh, and in response to a review I got.no, Jack is NOT gay! Lol, I love him too much to do that to him! So don't worry, it was just kind of a funny thing Jack did to make the cabin less grim.  
  
The Pearl was rocking, the waves were getting rough. Anna Maria was manning the wheel. Elizabeth was at the side of the ship, emptying her stomach into the water. Will was working with the crew up in the rigging, and Jack could be found next to Anna Maria.  
  
"Jack!" Anna Maria yelled. The wind was so loud, wailing and moaning, that yelling was the only way to be heard.  
  
"Captain, but yes love?" Was Jack's answer.  
  
"Tortuga is up ahead!" Anna Maria shouted.  
  
"Keep heading that way! We need to dock tonight, not safe out here!" She nodded and kept steering. Elizabeth, finally able to control her heaving stomach, staggered up to Jack.  
  
"Where's Will?" She asked. Jack looked down at her, puzzled.  
  
"What?" He asked, leaning over a little.  
  
"Where's Will?" She shouted. Jack winced, rubbing his ear.  
  
"You didn't have to yell, luv." He scoffed. Then he pointed up into the mast anyway, where a solitary figure was walking. Elizabeth gasped.  
  
"Get him down, Jack!" She screamed. She ran underneath him.  
  
"Will! WILL!" Elizabeth was calling. Will couldn't hear her, but high as he was, the whistle of the wind was the only sound he could hear. Elizabeth watched nervously. Jack strolled up and looked up.  
  
"Fine pirate." He commented gravely. Elizabeth grabbed his arm.  
  
"Get him down." She ordered.  
  
"Why? He's helping. Unless you want us to swim the rest of the way to Tortuga luv, let the boy alone." Jack told her. She glared at him.  
  
"Jack, go get him down." She snapped. He shrugged and walked back to the wheel. Elizabeth walked over to the rigging, and nervously hopped up into it. Jack and Anna Maria were watching from the helm, and Jack was grinning as if he had just won another ship. She gulped and climbed a few feet higher. Jack came back to her side.  
  
"You know luv, if you'd like, forget Will and you can have me and be safe on the ground." Jack said, grinning madly. Elizabeth glared at him.  
  
"Hold your tongue, Jack Sparrow!" She snarled. Jack held up his hands and stepped back, trying to look shamed, but failing badly. Elizabeth was still climbing, but slower and looking more and more white, as she got higher. Jack was standing with Anna Maria, watching.  
  
"You can do better than her, don't worry." Anna Maria commented as he rejoined her. Jack smiled innocently and began to slip an arm around her waist. She jerked away.  
  
"I didn't say you could go all the way to the top, Captain." She sneered. She glanced up at Elizabeth, who was now shaking.  
  
"Perhaps you should go rescue her." She said. Jack shrugged.  
  
"Let Will. He'll get her." He said. Jack climbed the rigging and make his way cautiously over to Will .  
  
"Hey, mate!" Jack called. Will turned around and nodded, showing he heard him. Jack tapped him with his boot. Will stood now and turned to him.  
  
"Just wanted to know if that belongs to you!" Jack shouted over the wind, pointing down to the figure climbing the rigging. Will looked down, squinting.  
  
"Elizabeth?" He looked around, located a random piece of rope and swung down to where she was, grabbing her off the rigging.  
  
"Will!" She shrieked in surprise. Will grinned. The rope swung around, and Will let go, landing them safely on the ship again. Jack returned to the ship as well, Tortuga was now in view.  
  
Tortuga was the same as ever, loud, crazy, and very drunk. The crew stuck together, and found a sleeping place. Then they headed to the bar. Elizabeth stuck close to Will, watching one man chase after one of Tortuga's women.  
  
"Why would anyone have any fun here?" She asked, shuddering. Will shrugged and followed Jack into the bar. He passed him, muttering to Jack out of the corner of his mouth,  
  
"Why would anyone have fun here?" Jack sat down at a table and put an arm around Elizabeth.  
  
"See luv, rum is fun. Here, they sell rum. Therefore, Tortuga is a very fun place!" The crew cheered at this. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bloody drunk pirates." She muttered. The rum arrived in pitchers, and everyone but Will and Elizabeth quickly snatched up their cups.  
  
"Come on, rum from Tortuga never hurt anyone!" Gibbs taunted. Will and Elizabeth slowly took their cups. Will peered into the cup. The dark liquid was sloshing inside, smelling foul. Elizabeth took a deep breath and drank. Will stared down at it. He trusted it from Port Royal, but not from Tortuga. However, he lifted the cup to his lips and drank. The substance slipped into his mouth. He swallowed it, wincing. Will spent the rest of the evening allowing the rum to fall just over his shoulder to the floor, or onto his shirt, while Jack and Elizabeth conducted the crew to a song of 'Yoho A Pirate's Life for Me.' 


	7. Cheese and Atlantis

Cheese and Atlantis  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any plots, characters, events, or settings.  
  
The crew was staggering out of the bar, heading back to where they would sleep for the night. A few members of the crew were missing, they were still on the Pearl, as lookouts and guards. Will was looking around, tired, but not drunk. Will was carrying Elizabeth, who had passed out on the table. He was letting her head recline over his left arm, since her breath was foul from the rum.  
  
"Jack!" Will called. Jack hung back, letting Will catch up.  
  
"Yes mate?" He slurred.  
  
"We need to buy cheese before we leave." Will told him. Jack stared.  
  
"Cheese?" He asked.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I want some." Jack studied Will for a minute.  
  
"What kind of cheese are we talkin' bout here, mate?"  
  
"Any kind. We just need to buy some."  
  
"Yes but why?" Jack asked again. Will sighed.  
  
"I like cheese." He said defensively. Jack stared at him.  
  
"Cheese?" He asked.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"But why?" Asked Jack, looking puzzled.  
  
"I just happen to enjoy cheese." Will snapped.  
  
"Oh. Should' a just said so." Jack said, then grinned. "Cheese."  
  
"Shut up." Will snarled, hurrying past him. Jack ran up to him.  
  
"Oh, mate, they don' sell cheese here. Don' believe in it." Jack whispered. Grinning, he sashayed up to his crew. Muttering angrily, Will shifted Elizabeth in his arms and continued on.  
  
Night fell. The crew of the Pearl was sleeping, and creating a loud symphony of snores. Unable to sleep, Will made his way down to the water. It had calmed down since they arrived on the island. Will took off his shoes, letting the water lap at his feet. At this rate we'll never find that girl. He thought. By now the Atlantis could be halfway to England. Will felt exasperated. Why hadn't the commodore given him a small, fast ship, and a strong, able bodied crew? Suddenly, a misty form appeared on the horizon. Will stood, waiting for the thing to get closer. Nervous, he drew his sword. The moon provided an eerie glow, which hung mysterious in the sky, yet danced in the ripples and waves of the ocean. Will stood motionless, remaining rooted ankle deep in the foamy water. After a little while longer, the ship was closer. And the name on the ship was unmistakable. ATLANTIS was printed on the ship in bold black letters. Will hurried out of the water, sloshing the foam feeling the soft, gritty sand cling to his feet. He put his shoes back on and ran up the beach. He grinned despite himself. Isn't it funny? Jack did something right. He smiled to himself. So the adventure really begins! 


	8. Brains and Brawn

Brains and Brawn  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, settings, plots, or events from it.  
  
Will sat awake all night, watching the ship shrouded in fog, as some crew members left the ship to roam Tortuga. Finally, Will checked his watch. It was only four o'clock in the morning. Nevertheless, he quietly made his way over to Jack. Shaking him, he made Jack stir.  
  
"If you don't let me get more sleep Will you will be hanged by my crew." Jack murmured drowsily. Will grabbed Jack's arm and yanked him into a sitting position.  
  
"The Atlantis. They're here." Will whispered. Jack was grinning now, wide awake.  
  
"Did you know.." Will asked, trailing off.  
  
"I had an idea they'd come." Jack said back.  
  
"Ah." Will nodded. They sat in silence, watching the ship.  
  
"Y'know, attack plan were never really my strong point, savvy? You come up with the brains, and I'll reinforce it." Jack said seriously, lying back down.  
  
"Get up Jack. Your neck's on the line with this too!" Will snapped. Jack sat up, angry now.  
  
"Listen cheese boy, I don't work well or kindly at four in the morning!" Jack told Will with narrowed eyes. Will cracked his knuckles and put his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Well, rainbow man, we'll have to see about that because I'm not doing this alone!" Will shot back. Jack picked up a handful of sand. Then he threw. Whether it was due to a hangover, or perhaps just exhaustion, Jack threw it in the wrong direction. Because a new voice now joined in.  
  
"Who just threw that bloody pile of sand in my face?" Snapped Anna Maria.  
  
"Jack." Jack put up his hands, revealing that he was holding nothing, trying to show innocence.  
  
"Jack Sparrow, if I don't break you in half, it will be a miracle!" Anna Maria growled, her face only a few inches from his.  
  
"Well alright then, but you wouldn't have a captain anymore whose as trustworthy as me, savvy?" Anna Maria just scowled and walked away.  
  
"All right Will you have my attention. I should get something for agreeing to help you do this." Jack pointed out.  
  
"And you will. This." Will held out a bottle of rum. Jack grinned.  
  
"You're learning to think like a pirate, William. Since I'm devising a strategy, you wake up the crew." He plopped down into the sand and began to draw figures in it. Will hurried to wake everyone up. Everyone seemed angry to be awoken, but when they saw that the Atlantis had come in, they settled down. Everyone seemed to be looking towards Will and Jack for directions.  
  
"Bloody crew. Knew they were all really bad eggs. Should' a seen my old crew, they were somethin' special!" Jack sighed, gazing into space. Will glared at him.  
  
"The same crew that tried to kill us and sacrifice us and steal your ship twice?" He asked. Jack seemed startled.  
  
"Oh, yes, that. Perhaps they weren't the ideal crew." Jack commented. "Bloody Barbossa. A traitor if I ever saw one." Jack growled. Will sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, do you have a plan at least?" Asked Will.  
  
"I do. But it will take some concentration, savvy?"  
  
_ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ ___  
  
Will Jack's plan work? Or will an unexpected surprise meet the crew? 


	9. The Atlantis and Captain Allison

The Atlantis  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, settings, or plots. Same that I don't though!  
  
Will and Jack were ahead of the crew and Elizabeth, creeping stealthily towards the Atlantis. Will was wearing the same hat he had worn the day he saved Jack and confessed his love to Elizabeth.  
  
"Jack, are you sure you want to be the bait in this?" Whispered Will, worriedly. Jack grinned and looked over at Will.  
  
"Two things you forgot, mate. One, I'm the greatest treasure the crew has. Two, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack answered happily. Will rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is that why you told the crew to honor the code only in case of an emergency?" Asked Will sarcastically. Jack frowned.  
  
"Precautions, boy. Just precautions. You understand."  
  
"Will, in case we don't come out of this alive." Jack said seriously. Will gulped. If Jack had no faith (and Jack he recognized as insane and wild) had no faith in the trip, then would it be worthless?  
  
"That hat makes you look like a mouseketeer. No offense of course, but I could hardly tell you that after you save my life." Will rolled his eyes and let out a confident breath.  
  
"I'll try and buy you some time Jack." Will whispered. Jack looked at Will in surprise.  
  
"That'd be hard mate, as I have to buy you time in order for this time work." The two became quieter as they drew nearer to the ship. They swam up to the ship, and managed to creep up the gangplank. Will climbed up a rope high into the masts, while Jack made his way towards the middle of the ship.  
  
"All right, everyone out, I'm taking over the ship!" Jack shouted. Will watched from above as the crew suddenly stirred and rushed out, half asleep, swords drawn. As what he hoped was all of the crew assembled, he slid down onto the deck. Hitting the ground with a soft thump, he began to make his way into the ship.  
  
"What was the girls name?" Will murmured as he crept through the ship in the dark, holding his sword out. 'Ah yes, Jennifer.' He thought.  
  
"Jennifer! Jennifer, are you in here?" Will called, wondering how long this would take. He wandered for a bit more, calling and shuffling through. As he heard more thumps from overhead, he knew it was the rest of the crew landing on deck. He paused, worried, then remembered Elizabeth was staying on the Pearl. He continued on. Finally, he heard a voice.  
  
"Jennifer! I'm here to save you!" He called.  
  
"Hurry, please, I'm in here!" Called a female voice. She sounded older than he expected. In the dark he hurried into the room the answer had come from.  
  
"Jennifer?" He asked. He couldn't see anything. Someone moaned. She sounded as though she were in pain. "Jennifer?" He asked again. Suddenly, a torch was lit. The figure illuminated laughed. Will stared in amazement.  
  
"Surprised?" Said the voice dryly.  
  
Meanwhile, back on deck, Jack was surrounded. A bunch of swords were pointed at him. His crew was fighting the remaining men in the crew. He was pleased to see Anna Maria steadily making her way towards him. Suddenly, a voice jerked him back into reality.  
  
"Ah, it's Jack. I never dreamed that I would snare this Sparrow again." Remarked the voice. Jack froze. Where had he heard that voice before? It snagged in his memory. A person pushed their way through the gathered crew. A woman stood before him. With a mess of dark brown curls falling down her back, and a ragged pair of breeches and a linen shirt that was once white but now faded and brown.  
  
"So Jack, remember me?" She asked, a smile engraved in her face.  
  
"Of course, Allison. Yet I wonder why you have me here. Was this planned?"  
  
Jack asked. He did remember her. She was a woman from Tortuga that Jack had er.taken up with for awhile.  
  
"Captain Allison, Jack. As you always remind people. Or so I am told. Yes, this was planned. Right now, your little William is facing a surprise as well."  
  
"Will's been to Tortuga before?" Jack asked, surprised. Allison smiled broader, and laughed. Jack realized he had been tied up. He was shoved roughly into a chair. Allison slowly made her way over to him, then leaned down and kept her face inches from Jack's. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Oh no, Jack. Will's a good boy. He didn't cheat on his woman. But she should've." Allison murmured into his ear. She brushed her lips against Jack's, then stood up and flashed a grin.  
  
"I'll deal with him later. I can't wait to hand her the hat of Turner, and tell her she should've been more naughty." 


	10. Surprise Surprise

The Surprise  
  
Disclaimer - I don't any part of POTC, such as characters, events, or settings!  
  
Will stared at the girl. She was in no form of distress; she was standing in front of him, gun drawn. He just gaped for a minute. He was trying to figure it out.  
  
"Jennifer, I'm here to help!" He told her. She laughed, tightening her hold on the gun. Will licked his lips nervously. What as going on?  
  
"Oh, poor innocent wittle Will!" Jennifer laughed in a baby voice. "So twusting and unsuspectful!" She teased.  
  
"What are you doing, Jen?" He asked quietly. She walked closer to him. He didn't step back.  
  
"I have been enlisted in a conspiracy, Mr. Turner." She told him. Will backed up now.  
  
"You're not the Commodore's niece are you?" He asked harshly. She laughed.  
  
"Oh, but I am, Will. You don't see it do you?" Will stared hard at her, not understanding. She stepped closer.  
  
"What are you saying?" He asked.  
  
"Turner, you don't think my uncle, the Commodore, the most feared man to pirates in the Caribbean, would let some apprentice blacksmith make a fool out of him? Be stood up by the most sought after girl in Port Royal? I don't think so." She teased. Will's mind was racing, yet his heart was pumping faster.  
  
"The Commodore." Will started. But suddenly, a disturbance was caused.  
  
"WILL!" Roared a voice. Another figure burst into the room. It was Jack, strapped to a chair.  
  
"It's a trap mate! She's working for the commodore!" Jack was shouting. He stopped dead at the sight of the gun.  
  
"Who did this? Who arranged this all?" Asked Will harshly.  
  
"So you haven't guessed yet? Norrington, Will. He still wants your dear Elizabeth. The one ship besides the Pearl that is highly sought but never captured is the Atlantis, solely because the commodore lets it slip. I'm his niece. His relative involved in piracy? He wouldn't dream of letting that secret out. So when he was stood up, he found that I was willing to do this mission. And he found a woman captain, who had something against Sparrow there to intensify things. And right now, the Pearl is surrounded, and dear Elizabeth is being offered a choice. For Will and his companions to die, or to marry the commodore and let them live!" She laughed.  
  
"So now the question is, who do I kill first?" 


	11. The Escape and The Exposure

Escape and the Commodore  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, or settings, etc.  
  
Before the threat that Jen had mentioned was carried out, Will struck faster than light. His sword hilt flashed, and then Jen was lying in a little heap on the floor. Will untied Jack and helped Jack tie up the limp Jen.  
  
"We have to get to the Pearl." Will said harshly. Jack nodded.  
  
"Um, Will, the crew have been captured." He mentioned cautiously. Will slammed his fist against the wall in anger. Suddenly, he snatched up the gun, put his sword back in its sheath, and yanked up Jen. Holding the ropes that bound her, he hurried through the darkness, only barely noticing that Jack was following behind him, with the light. He burst onto the deck, and into the pale dawn light. He held the gun up to Jen's head.  
  
"I'm taking over the ship!" He yelled. The Atlantis's crew turned and began to laugh. Allison was smirking.  
  
"Yer' crew has been captured. Ye' failed, Turner." She teased. Will shook Jen.  
  
"I haven't failed yet! Let us go or Jen dies!" He shouted. Allison laughed.  
  
"So? What does one member matter?" But the rest of the crew was quiet.  
  
"Once the commodore has been rid of Jen, he won't have a reason not to capture you! You need her more than she needs you!" Will yelled, brandishing the gun dangerously, tightening his hold on it. Allison paled.  
  
"All right, all right. Yer' crew goes free." The crew was cut loose. They began to run off the ship. Jack and Will were left, Jack standing a few feet behind Will.  
  
"Thanks." Will said. He dropped the pistol down by his side. He turned towards Jack.  
  
"Oh," He said, turning around to Allison quickly, "Hold this for me." With that, he shot her. She crumpled, and Will and Jack ran. Jack was carrying Jen.  
  
"This bloody girl has been eating to well for ship food!" He growled. They weren't far from the Pearl, when they saw all the crew tied up on the Pearl, with a bunch of soldiers surrounding them.  
  
"Red coats!" Will snapped. Snatching Jen out of Jack's arms, he dragged her up onto the ship. Again, he held the gun.  
  
"Commodore!" He shouted. "Norrington!" Jack was following again, quietly musing over what Will could do.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, Will!" He murmured.  
  
"Get away from here Norrington. You slimy scum." He whispered the last part under his breath. Elizabeth was standing with the commodore, arguing. Elizabeth turned at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Will!" She cried, moving towards him. The commodore blocked her.  
  
"Ah, so Turner, you figured it out." The commodore looked amused, a smirk flitting about his face.  
  
"Of course. Now get away from here. I found your niece, you can go now." Will said harshly.  
  
"But Turner, that is a pirate woman, not my niece." There was a few strangled laughing sounds as the soldiers laughed. Will grabbed the nearest laughing soldier by the collar.  
  
"Think it's funny? But what if the commodore had a secret?" Will asked, pacing slowly among the soldiers.  
  
"Mr. Turner!" Shouted the commodore.  
  
"Shut up!" Will snapped in answer. "What if, the commodore was letting a bunch of pirates slip around Port Royal without pain of death? The Atlantis is not far from here. They are wounded. You could easily take them." A cheer rose up from the soldiers. The commodore was smirking again, thinking Will had walked into a trap.  
  
"Then we shall capture them!" He crowed. Will laughed.  
  
"But Commodore Norrington, has been hiding something. Why are you here on the Black Pearl, the ship he enlisted for help and therefore he cannot capture, as he claims we have not yet succeeded, if the ship you have been after for years is right over there?" The soldiers now looked confused.  
  
"Perhaps, the reason you are here, is because the commodore was hiding something on that ship. Say, a relative. A niece, perchance." Will laid Jen down on the deck.  
  
"I give you, Commodore Norrington's niece, Jennifer." He shouted. The soldiers were appalled, looking back and forth from Will to the commodore. The commodore's face was now twisted in rage and fury. Elizabeth was looking highly amused and in awe. Jack was grinning broadly.  
  
"TO THE ATLANTIS!" Jack shouted. The soldiers all cheered and ran for the Atlantis, grateful to be away from the other two. Meanwhile, Will and Norrington stood facing each other.  
  
"Give me Elizabeth." Will said slowly. Norrington had a tight grip on her wrist.  
  
"No." He snarled. Will advanced. The commodore pushed Elizabeth behind him and pulled out his sword. Will drew his as well. Then the two fought. The swords rang out, two swords that Will had made, fighting now for blood and life. Elizabeth was calling out to Will, although what she was saying, Will didn't know. He was angry, and his sword was flying, becoming only silver blurs. Sweat was trickling down him, but for all he knew, it was rain. His heart was thumping, and he was now glad that he still practiced with his sword, because he couldn't tire now. His feet kept moving, and so did his hand. Suddenly, Norrington grabbed Elizabeth and held his sword near her neck. Will dropped his sword, breathing hard.  
  
"Don't hurt her." He snarled. The commodore motioned towards the fallen sword. Will picked it up, and offered it hilt first to Norrington. Then in turn, Norrington flung Elizabeth at him. He wrapped Elizabeth in his arms, and kissed her forehead once. She shuddered and hugged him tighter. Norrington glared at them. All at once, he began to come towards them, sword raised high. In a flash, Will pulled out the gun and shot him.  
  
"You cheated!" Norrington gasped. Will looked down at him.  
  
"I'm a pirate." He said coldly. Norrington, his hands pressed tight against his stomach, where the wound was, sank to his knees, then fall back. Will dropped the gun down beside him. Suddenly, they heard voices. Elizabeth and Will turned. All the soldiers were coming back, the crew of the Atlantis bound and gagged. But there was another group of soldiers, coming up behind them, carrying something on their shoulders. Jack was sitting upon their shoulders.  
  
"Three cheers for Jack Sparrow!" One of the soldiers cheered. Will noticed they were all waving mugs of rum and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hip hip!" One soldier shouted.  
  
"HURRAY!"  
  
"Hip hip!"  
  
"HURRAY!"  
  
"Hip hip!"  
  
"HURRAY!"  
  
By now Jack was looking extremely pleased.  
  
"To Jack Sparrow the bravest of us all!" A soldier cried.  
  
"Jack Sparrow!" they began to shout. Jack looked annoyed now.  
  
"Captain!" he was shouting over the din. They made their way on board and let Jack down.  
  
"We set sail at once!" Jack cried. 


	12. Jack, Where's the Commodore!

Jack, Where's the Commodore?  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, or any characters, settings, plots, or plans of revenge from the movie.  
  
The Black Pearl was out at sea again. Once more, everyone was occupying there favorite spots on the ship. Will was up in the crow's nest, looking down in disgust at the commodore's body. Jack was at the helm, swinging a bottle of rum and singing 'A pirate's life for me.' Elizabeth was standing behind him, singing the same song, and trying to sneak the bottle away from him. The commodore's niece, Jen, was tied up in the brig at the moment.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY BLOODY RUM, GIRL?" Jack shouted at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked offended.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"If you don't stop trying to steal my rum you bloody lass!" Jack growled. Elizabeth slapped him.  
  
"Your language is appalling, especially around a lady!" She reprimanded him. He glared menacingly at her.  
  
"I don't see any ladies here, only a spoiled, Tortuga wench!" Jack drawled. Elizabeth turned white, then red. She spat in his face and stormed away. Jack took a swig of rum.  
  
"Women." He sighed in disgust. Anna Maria came over to take his place at the wheel. Jack strolled over to where the commodore's body was. He looked down at it in disgust. Hadn't Will said something about it? What was it that boy said? Jack saw a puddle of blood. Alarmed, he began to push Norrington over to the edge of the ship. A dark pool of blood was glistening where the commodore had lain. Why had they left the body there to muck up his beautiful Pearl? The minute they return to Port Royal, that cheese obsessed half-pirate and his bonny lass are off my ship! Jack thought angrily. Quickly, Jack unlatched the little gate that swung out over the sea, allowing the crew to draw water or empty their stomachs. Jack stood near the body, whistling loudly. Then, with a sudden sweep of his foot, the commodore's body was sent tumbling down limply into the crashing surf beneath them. Jack was pushing the gate shut, when suddenly,  
  
"JACK! Where's the commodore?" Will was shouting. Jack froze. 'No one touch the body. We need it as evidence. We can tell them he killed himself.' It came back to him. 'So that's why that body was left staining my Pearl.' Jack did a double take. He had just destroyed the evidence. 


	13. A Plan

A Basket of Cheese  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTC or any characters, events, settings, or plots.  
  
Will rubbed his forehead in disbelief.  
  
"Honestly Jack! You can't follow just one order that's not your own!" Will snapped. Jack just shrugged.  
  
"He was mucking up my deck anyway." Jack said. Elizabeth was just staring at where the body had been, slowly turning white.  
  
"Elizabeth? What's wrong?" Asked Will suddenly. Elizabeth looked up at him, shaking her head.  
  
"What happens? Now that we've lost the body?"  
  
"Well, for one it means we lost the chance of them thinking on sight we didn't bury him, and that means they'll think we murdered him." Elizabeth began to shake.  
  
"Will, we'll be home in only an hour. What will we do?" She asked. Will just shook his head.  
  
"I don't know." At this, Elizabeth wandered away, softly as a phantom. Jack clapped Will on the shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. I have a plan, savvy?" He consoled him. Will turned to look at him, his eyes hard and cold. When he spoke, his voice was brittle.  
  
"A plan? What stupid plan have you got up your sleeve now? This is your fault that I'm going to be charged with the murder of a high-ranking officer! I don't think rum will solve this, Captain!" He snarled. Jack stiffened.  
  
"You are a member of the crew on my ship, savvy? I have a plan. When have my plans ever failed? It's yours that are the bad ones mate, like hitting me over the head with an oar. So since this was my mistake, you let me correct it, savvy cheese boy?" Jack countered. Will set his jaw, but nodded stiffly. Presently, the coastline of Port Royal came into view.  
  
"You'd better carry this plan out well, Jack, or it's my neck in the noose this time." 


	14. A Duel and Docking

A Duel and Docking  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTC or any characters, settings, plots, or events.  
  
Elizabeth was standing off by herself, looking out over the water, refusing to glance at Port Royal. Will was standing a few feet away from Jack, his hands curled into fists. Jack was staring at Port Royal nonchantly, as if nothing was going wrong.  
  
"Look at the bright side, mate. You can always say Elizabeth killed the commodore." Jack told Will. Suddenly, Jack felt something pointed poking him in the back. He turned and saw Will holding his sword out in front of him.  
  
"So we finally get to finish our little duel from the first day we met." Jack commented.  
  
"I would never let Elizabeth take the blame for this!" Will sneered. Jack shrugged, and after a moment of silence, the fight began. Jack attacked viciously, trying to find a weak spot. However, Will was leaving no spot unguarded. The swords were flashing, glinting in the sunlight. It wasn't long before Elizabeth heard the sound.  
  
"Jack! Will! Stop!" She shouted, running towards them. She stood helplessly, watching. She couldn't find an opening to run in between them though. Will was hard as stones and angry still, while Jack was beginning to enjoy himself.  
  
"And I step again, and again, and again!" Jack laughed, accenting each 'step' with a slash of his sword. Suddenly, a sword slid in between the two already opposing. Anna Maria looked angry as she sheathed her sword once more.  
  
"I can't believe ya' go at it for the two seconds I don't have me eye on you, Jack Sparrow!" She snapped. Jack sheathed his sword as well, eyeing her moodily.  
  
"Don't be forgettin' Captain, love." She rolled her eyes. Will stood staring angrily at Jack, his chest heaving slightly. Elizabeth placed a hand on Will's arm.  
  
"Don't be a hothead, William Turner!" She scolded. "Honestly, can't you tell a joke when you hear one? Especially from this particular man!" She added, pointing at Jack. Jack glared at her. Will sheathed his sword reluctantly.  
  
"Besides," Elizabeth said, "I think we should begin to focus on Jack's plan. So go ahead and share it, Jack." Jack stared nervously, looking away from them and staring at the ground in a concentrated way.  
  
"Right, well," He fumbled, "Just give me a minute." Will sighed.  
  
"Judging from the sight of that land, I'd give you about ten minutes!"  
  
"Aye. Well, I think I've got us a plan!" Jack said brightly. Will gave him a small grin.  
  
"For your sake, I hope it's a good one, or those rainbows won't be a secret anymore Jack, especially if your door is suddenly missing!" He threatened. They spent the remaining minutes in an anxious silence. Suddenly, there was a thump as the anchor was dropped and they came to a halt beside the dock.  
  
"Well," Said Jack presently, "Showtime." 


	15. The Lie and the Goodbye

The Lie  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, nor do I own any plots, settings, characters, or events.  
  
In response to a review I got - sorry if you feel that the chapters are too short and I'm stalling. I just don't have enough time to write long chapters! I have field hockey now and I don't get home until late. But to all the people who reviewed, thanks! Your comments are great and I appreciate ones that tell me how to improve. So I'm going to try and make longer chapters! The story get's a little more serious towards the end of this chapter.so the humor get's to recoup for a bit.  
  
Will stared in dismay at the large gathering of recoats standing on the dock. Jack sashayed calmly down the gangplank. Will followed, walking quickly, making sure to keep Elizabeth behind him. His heart was beating so fast he was worried it would explode.  
  
"We need to speak with whoever is in charge." Jack stated. A man in blue stepped forward.  
  
"That would be me. Commodore Robert Thillart. Do your require a private audience?" He asked. Jack grinned.  
  
"But of course. Lead on." They were lead into a small building, occupied by only two soldiers.  
  
"Dismissed, boys." Thillart said quickly. Obediently, the soldiers retired to the streets. The commodore locked the turn and slipped the key into his pocket. As he was turning to face the three again, Jack suddenly snatched up his sword. He began to examine it. Elizabeth watched curiously. Jack shoved the sword to Will.  
  
"What do you think?" He asked. "As an apprentice blacksmith, what do you think of the craftsmanship?" Will raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It's all right." Will said hesitantly, unsurely, wondering what Jack was playing at. The commodore was eyeing the blade as well. Suddenly, Jack pressed the blade flat against the commodore's throat. Thillart shut his eyes and began to breath in shallow gaps.  
  
"What would you do if I decided to kill you?" Jack asked in a rush.  
  
"Most likely be killed." Breathed the commodore. Jack glared at the man. Suddenly, his face broke into a smile and he put the sword in the man's sheath.  
  
"Just wondering." Thillart opened his eyes and gasped. He was white now and rubbing his neck without cause.  
  
"I just need to tell you something about the Commodore. I don't think he'll be returning." Jack stated calmly. Thillart's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What have you done to him?" He asked, his eyes shifting from Jack, to Will, to Elizabeth. "Miss Swann, tell me, what happened?" He asked. Elizabeth smiled graciously.  
  
"I'm sure Captain Sparrow can tell you the story. I'd prefer it, if you will." She said calmly, indicating Jack.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Sparrow, do tell us what happened!" The commodore snapped. Jack's eyes flashed a warning.  
  
"Captain, mate. And don't anger me, Commodore, my young friend over there has rather a fixation with killing those who offend him or his friends." Jack retorted. Will raised his eyes in surprise, then glared at the commodore, trying to make Jack's story plausible.  
  
"Right." Said the commodore uncertainly, looking rather timid and like he'd like very much to evaporate. Jack smiled.  
  
"Back to business. Have you ever been to Tortuga, Commodore Thillart?" He asked jovially. The commodore nodded.  
  
"Once or twice."  
  
"Excellent. Well, Tortuga has some, shady characters on it. Not to mention some entrancing women. And unfortunately, while meeting us there, the commodore found a.let's just say, item of fixation." Jack explained, gesturing all the while.  
  
"He found a woman in Tortuga?!" Gasped Thillart. Jack sighed, looking annoyed.  
  
"Yes, he did. Unfortunately, that woman already, er, belonged to someone. And that someone got extremely jealous, he took out his precious pistol, and then the commodore was no more." Jack finished, taking off his hat and laying it over his heart.  
  
"Where's the body? Surely you brought the body with you." Thillart snapped. Jack paused, and leaned forward.  
  
"I didn't want ta' mention this to ya', but the man fed the body to his dogs. Black hearted man, he was." The commodore looked startled. Then his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?" He snapped. Jack raised an eyebrow, then laughed.  
  
"For one thing, there is no evidence to persuade you. For another thing, I'm a pirate. And you don't either know, nor trust pirates. Because you can't count on a pirate for honesty, only dishonesty. But if the pirate knew that you knew he was dishonest, than maybe he would be honest with you to prove you wrong, so that you'd guess wrong at his actions when you think he's dishonest!" Jack stated quickly, all in a rush. Thillart now looked extremely confused. He stared off into space for a moment, frowning, then turned to Jack.  
  
"Right." He said at first. "So, what exactly does that mean?" He asked, trying to trick Jack. Jack sighed, gesturing already.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I know that you know I'm dishonest. So I don't expect you to trust me. But how do you know I'm not being honest because I know you know I'm dishonest. Savvy?" He asked with impatient shading his voice. He turned to look at Jack and Elizabeth. Will noted with amusement that mockery and mirth lightened Jack's eyes.  
  
"Am I right?" He asked, as if their opinion made all the difference. For a minute, Will just stared.  
  
"But of course Jack. Certainly a man of your status can see this, Commodore!" Elizabeth scolded, after realizing Will wasn't speaking.  
  
"Of course. You should know these things, Commodore, if you want to stay strong in your position. Pirates will be around till the end of your days and you should know them if you are to try and destroy them!" Will argued, glancing menacingly at the commodore. Jack swallowed a laugh and turned around to face the commodore again.  
  
"Besides, I did manage to secure one thing from the commodore. His murderer threw it at us after he had let his dogs finish dining." Jack held out a compass, edged with diamonds. Elizabeth gasped softly, and the commodore reached out gingerly.  
  
"His father gave this to him when he was a child He never would have parted with it while he was alive. So James Norrington is dead." He said softly, cradling the compass. He handed it back to Jack, who pocketed it.  
  
"You are dismissed." Said Thillart softly. The three walked out, trying hard to appear somber. They hurried back to the Turner's house.  
  
"I should be makin' me way back to me ship." Jack said as they stood on the front porch. Will nodded quietly. Elizabeth flung her arms around Jack.  
  
"Come back and see us soon. And don't bring the Spanish armada with you!" She said, close to tears. Will lightly placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, still nervous about her and Jack. After hearing about them on the island, he wasn't sure he entirely trusted Jack around Elizabeth. Jack laughed. Elizabeth stepped back. Will offered his hand, securing his other hand around Elizabeth's waist. Jack shook it.  
  
"I'll be back for ya' soon, mate. There's pirate blood in ya', and sooner or later, the ocean will start callin'. And she never fails to get her man.' Jack warned him, offering a half grin.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Elizabeth and I could use some cheering up. That room of yours would be perfect for us!" He teased. A full fledged grin spread across Jack's face.  
  
"Aye, that it would. I'll be back for you, lad. Mark my words. And you'll know when I'm come, cheese boy!" He teased. Jack took out his sword and tapped Will's shoulder. He sheathed it once more, and then he was gone, running through an alley and disappearing.  
  
"Think he'll be back?" Asked Elizabeth, a tinge of anxiety in her voice. Will hugged her close.  
  
"He promised to come get us, and Captain Jack Sparrow always keeps his promises." They stood on the porch of their house, just thinking.  
  
For days and weeks after that, they settled back into normal life. After three months later, Elizabeth went to the smithy to find Will. He wasn't there. She walked down to the beach. There was Will, sitting on the beach, using his jacket to sit on. Elizabeth stopped, still a good way behind him. He was motionless, staring out at the ocean. She walked down to him, and kneeled beside him.  
  
"William Turner, there are those who are complaining their blacksmith is ignoring his orders." She teased quietly. He didn't look at her. His eyes were searching the horizon.  
  
"I can't stay here. Jack said he'd be back. The sea has begun to call." Will finished softly.  
  
"Jack will come. He knows you need him to come for you. Just wait a little longer."  
  
"I don't want to leave you here." Will said sadly, glancing at her for the first time. Elizabeth smiled, spreading her skirts around her.  
  
"I wouldn't let you go without me. I'd go with you. I told you once ago Will, I loved a pirate." The two kissed passionately, and then walked hand in hand back to the smithy. They stopped in the doorway.  
  
"He'd best come soon, Elizabeth. Humans are made up of water, but I think I was made up of ocean water. Pirate blood is in my blood. As much as I am afraid of getting in trouble for it.Jack was right. I must embrace it." He stepped into the shop and quickly disappeared into the back room. Elizabeth sadly shook her head and began her work home.  
  
"Jack must come soon, or Will won't last to see the ocean." 


	16. A Ship on the Horizon

A Ship on the Horizon  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own POTC, any characters, events, plots, or settings. They belong to Gore Verbinski and the other producers and directors of Pirates of the Caribbean.  
  
A week after finding Will on the beach, Elizabeth was once more running to the smithy to find him. She was holding her skirts up in one hand and using her other arm to push past people. She flew into the smith, crashing into Will in her haste. The sword he had just finished flew into the air. Elizabeth gasped, sure it would fall and come to harm. However, Will neatly caught it and placed it on the table nearby.  
  
"What has got you in such a hurry that you are throwing things?" He teased, tucking a strong of hair behind her ear. She smiled.  
  
"Don't mock me Will. The Black Pearl has been spotted near here!" Elizabeth whispered suddenly. "He's coming back for us, just like he promised!" Elizabeth said excitedly. She had been so worried about Will lately. He didn't come home from the forge till late, and when he returned, he'd be sandy and salty, from the seawater. Will smiled and pulled Elizabeth into a hug. Elizabeth dragged Will out of the smithy and hurried to buy them lunch from street vendors. They spread their lunch out on the shore line, Will letting the water lap at his feet.  
  
"I wonder whatever happened to the rest of the Atlantis." Elizabeth said aloud. Will shrugged.  
  
"Most likely they'll be caught soon. They obviously weren't too bright of a crew." Suddenly, Will's eyes lit up.  
  
"Elizabeth, do you think Jack forgot to do something while he was dropping us off?" He asked. Elizabeth looked at him curiously.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"What about Jennifer?" He asked. Suddenly, Elizabeth gasped, then laughed.  
  
"He forgot to turn her in! What do you think he's done with her otherwise?" She asked. They sat in silence, imaging the possibilities.  
  
"You don't think," Elizabeth began, and then hesitated.  
  
"Who knows? With Jack, anything is possible." They sat in silence for a moment more. The sun was disappearing behind the clouds. Will squinted and looked up, scanning the darkening clouds. From overhead, thunder rumbled ominously. Will stood up.  
  
"The Pearl is coming." He said finally. Elizabeth stood beside him. Their lunch was finished, so she went to stand beside him. Rain began to come down, a warm, gentle rain. Elizabeth spread her arms and twirled around. She stopped, pulled off her shoes, and tossed them up on the beach. She bunched the skirts of her dress up and held them in one hand. She waded into the water, ignoring the fact that the waves were becoming reckless. Will watched, his head cocked to one side in amusement. Suddenly, Elizabeth turned.  
  
"Come after me, pirate! Not afraid of the water are you?" She called. Will walked slowly into the ocean, past Elizabeth, up to his chest in water. The two stood in the warm water for a minute or two more, and then finally waded out again. They held hands all the way home.  
  
A knock came on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Asked Elizabeth. There was no answer. She asked again, with no answer. It was a strange hour to be knocking, close to midnight. Elizabeth had been woken by thirst, and then heard the knocking. She moved towards the door slowly, hand outstretched, ready to open it. Suddenly, a voice behind her made her stop.  
  
"Don't open it, Elizabeth!" Will said quietly, his hand on the hilt of his sword. He threw the door open sword out and ready, and found no one. Suddenly, Elizabeth began to laugh.  
  
"Look down, Will!" She coaxed. Will looked down at the deck floor to see a basket full of cheese. The cheeses were all different shapes and sizes, and colors. Will took out one piece of cheese. There were indentations in it. Will held a candle up to it. The two read the message under their breath. Will-I was right, none in Tortuga. Will laughed, but Elizabeth (who had been unconscious during this time) only sat and looked puzzled. Elizabeth hugged Will.  
  
"So Jack did come back!" Will just grinned. The two spent the remainder of the night packing. In the morning, they stood on the deck of their house, nailing a notice to the front of their house alerting everyone that they would be returning after awhile. The sound of footsteps coming up the deck stairs alerted the two to turn around. There was Jack, returned after all that time. He was wearing the same outfit, still had the kohl, and still the same cheeky smile. Now however, a wide brimmed hat was covering his head, while a long dark cape kept the rest of him covered. Elizabeth ran over and hugged him. He returned the hug, laughing.  
  
"Remember when I told you it wouldn't work out? Keep that in mind love." He teased. He offered Will his hand, which Will shook.  
  
"Jack, what are you wearing?" Asked Elizabeth in an incredulous voice.  
  
"Latest fashion, love." Jack grunted, hoisting her trunk onto his shoulder, and giving Will time to pick up his own. She fixed him with a reproving stare.  
  
"You didn't bring anyone after you, did you? Jack, are you in trouble?" She asked. Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not really. I don't have anyone after me in the form of an armada." He said. They began to made their way down the paths of the island. Jack led them down a forgotten old path, covered with vines and moss. The sunlight still beat down upon them, throwing patterns across Jack's cloak and Will and Elizabeth's clothes. They reached Black Pearl, and watched as their possessions were hauled onboard. Will and Elizabeth stood together, looking over their home for the past years.  
  
"I left Father a note. He won't come looking for us." Elizabeth said softly. Will noticed a single tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Elizabeth, if you want to stay, I'll visit you as much as possible." He told her firmly. She shook her head.  
  
"Don't be silly, Will. I won't miss this place that much. I'd rather be with you." Will planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry this is what has to happen." Will apologized. She smiled.  
  
"I always wanted adventures. As the wife of a pirate, I'm sure there'll be plenty." Suddenly, a voice interrupted.  
  
"A'right you two, on board!" Jack shouted. They both turned slowly, hand in hand, and boarded the ship.  
  
"RAISE ANCHOR! CAST OFF!" Jack shouted. The crew sprang into action immediately. Will, Elizabeth and Jack stood together. Jack smiled, broadening his tan face.  
  
"Well, the good thing bout havin' you on board mate is that I can train you for first mate and someday you'll be a captain." Anna Maria overhead this as he passed.  
  
"Very funny, that first mate comment, Jack. I believe that position's filled, and I ain't likely to be givin' it up." She snapped, then hurried away. Jack kept smiling, his grin never wavering.  
  
"Second mate then, Gibbs needs to look into retirement anyway! You'll find a complementary basket of cheese in yer' room Will." Jack said seriously, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Will grinned back.  
  
"Then in that case, captain, I suppose I'll be buying your drinks at Tortuga."  
  
"I think yer' learning the art of the trade, boy." Elizabeth and Will kissed to signify the start of their new life. Anna Maria was walking by, and suddenly Jack grabbed her and looked over at will and Elizabeth.  
  
"If he can get a girl, then so can I!" He laughed. He kissed Anna Maria, and she squirmed and slapped at him. Will and Elizabeth just laughed in amusement. 'And the journey begins!' Will thought.  
  
And so we leave our heroes once more, Jack with his determination to win Anna Maria, while Will and Elizabeth wonder about their new life. 


End file.
